Waluigi's scam
by superseth123awesome
Summary: Waluigi and wario were one day counting how much money they had. They had to pay all there taxes and found the only money they had after taxes was 50. So waluigi went over to luigis house and asked him for money. what Waluigi does is outraguas to get him to pay up.


Waluigi and wario were one day counting how much money they had. They had to pay all there taxes and found the only money they had after taxes was $50. So waluigi went over to luigis house and asked him for money. WAAAAAAAAAA, "I need money, and lots of it" he said.

"But (step) brother", I don't have any to give to you because your always such a jerk." Luigi says

"oh! Well, um. That was just, um. A, joke." He says nervously.

"A joke? Huh? I will believe it when I see it" Luigi says angrily

Luigi then slams the door on Waluigi's face.

"You know WHAT? YOUR GONNA GIVE ME THAT MONEY! NOW!"

(Muffled voice behind door) "OH YEAH!? Well why should I?

"Because I will not stop singing your most hated song until you do it, even if I have to do it for weeks!

(Muffled voice behind door) "You wouldn't!"

Waluigi then starts to singing

"Narwhales narwhales swimming in the ocean causing a commotion cuz they are so awesome Narwhales narwhales swimming in the ocean causing a commotion cuz they are so awesome. Narwalls they are narwalls, narwalls just don let them touch your balls Narwhales narwhales swimming in the ocean causing a commotion cuz they are so awesome Narwhales narwhales swimming in the ocean causing a commotion cuz they are so awesome. Narwalls they are narwalls, narwalls just don let them touch your ballsNarwhales narwhales swimming in the ocean causing a commotion cuz they are so awesome Narwhales narwhales swimming in the ocean causing a commotion cuz they are so awesome. Narwalls they are narwalls, narwalls just don let them touch your ballsNarwhales narwhales swimming in the ocean causing a commotion cuz they are so awesome Narwhales narwhales swimming in the ocean causing a commotion cuz they are so awesome. Narwalls they are narwalls, narwalls just don let them touch your ballsNarwhales narwhales swimming in the ocean causing a commotion cuz they are so awesome Narwhales narwhales swimming in the ocean causing a commotion cuz they are so awesome. Narwalls they are narwalls, narwalls just don let them touch your ballsNarwhales narwhales swimming in the ocean causing a commotion cuz they are so awesome Narwhales narwhales swimming in the ocean causing a commotion cuz they are so awesome. Narwalls they are narwalls, narwalls just don let them touch your ballsNarwhales narwhales swimming in the ocean causing a commotion cuz they are so awesome Narwhales narwhales swimming in the ocean causing a commotion cuz they are so awesome. Narwalls they are narwalls, narwalls just don let them touch your ballsNarwhales narwhales swimming in the ocean causing a commotion cuz they are so awesome Narwhales narwhales swimming in the ocean causing a commotion cuz they are so awesome. Narwalls they are narwalls, narwalls just don let them touch your ballsNarwhales narwhales swimming in the ocean causing a commotion cuz they are so awesome Narwhales narwhales swimming in the ocean causing a commotion cuz they are so awesome. Narwalls they are narwalls, narwalls just don let them touch your ballsNarwhales narwhales swimming in the ocean causing a commotion cuz they are so awesome Narwhales narwhales swimming in the ocean causing a commotion cuz they are so awesome. Narwalls they are narwalls, narwalls just don let them touch your ballsNarwhales narwhales swimming in the ocean causing a commotion cuz they are so awesome Narwhales narwhales swimming in the ocean causing a commotion cuz they are so awesome. Narwalls they are narwalls, narwalls just don let them touch your ballsNarwhales narwhales swimming in the ocean causing a commotion cuz they are so awesome Narwhales narwhales swimming in the ocean causing a commotion cuz they are so awesome. Narwalls they are narwalls, narwalls just don let them touch your ballsNarwhales narwhales swimming in the ocean causing a commotion cuz they are so awesome Narwhales narwhales swimming in the ocean causing a commotion cuz they are so awesome. Narwalls they are narwalls, narwalls just don let them touch your ballsNarwhales narwhales swimming in the ocean causing a commotion cuz they are so awesome Narwhales narwhales swimming in the ocean causing a commotion cuz they are so awesome. Narwalls they are narwalls, narwalls just don let them touch your ballsNarwhales narwhales swimming in the ocean causing a commotion cuz they are so awesome Narwhales narwhales swimming in the ocean causing a commotion cuz they are so awesome. Narwalls they are narwalls, narwalls just don let them touch your ballsNarwhales narwhales swimming in the ocean causing a commotion cuz they are so awesome Narwhales narwhales swimming in the ocean causing a commotion cuz they are so awesome. Narwalls they are narwalls, narwalls just don let them touch your ballsNarwhales narwhales swimming in the ocean causing a commotion cuz they are so awesome Narwhales narwhales swimming in the ocean causing a commotion cuz they are so awesome. Narwalls they are narwalls, narwalls just don let them touch your ballsNarwhales narwhales swimming in the ocean causing a commotion cuz they are so awesome Narwhales narwhales swimming in the ocean causing a commotion cuz they are so awesome. Narwalls they are narwalls, narwalls just don let them touch your ballsNarwhales narwhales swimming in the ocean causing a commotion cuz they are so awesome Narwhales narwhales swimming in the ocean causing a commotion cuz they are so awesome. Narwalls they are narwalls, narwalls just don let them touch your ballsNarwhales narwhales swimming in the ocean causing a commotion cuz they are so awesome Narwhales narwhales swimming in the ocean causing a commotion cuz they are so awesome. Narwalls they are narwalls, narwalls just don let them touch your ballsNarwhales narwhales swimming in the ocean causing a commotion cuz they are so awesome Narwhales narwhales swimming in the ocean causing a commotion cuz they are so awesome. Narwalls they are narwalls, narwalls just don let them touch your ballsNarwhales narwhales swimming in the ocean causing a commotion cuz they are so awesome Narwhales narwhales swimming in the ocean causing a commotion cuz they are so awesome. Narwalls they are narwalls, narwalls just don let them touch your ballsNarwhales narwhales swimming in the ocean causing a commotion cuz they are so awesome Narwhales narwhales swimming in the ocean causing a commotion cuz they are so awesome. Narwalls they are narwalls, narwalls just don let them touch your ballsNarwhales narwhales swimming in the ocean causing a commotion cuz they are so awesome Narwhales narwhales swimming in the ocean causing a commotion cuz they are so awesome. Narwalls they are narwalls, narwalls just don let them touch your ballsNarwhales narwhales swimming in the ocean causing a commotion cuz they are so awesome Narwhales narwhales swimming in the ocean causing a commotion cuz they are so awesome. Narwalls they are narwalls, narwalls just don let them touch your ballsNarwhales narwhales swimming in the ocean causing a commotion cuz they are so awesome Narwhales narwhales swimming in the ocean causing a commotion cuz they are so awesome. Narwalls they are narwalls, narwalls just don let them touch your ballsNarwhales narwhales swimming in the ocean causing a commotion cuz they are so awesome Narwhales narwhales swimming in the ocean causing a commotion cuz they are so awesome. Narwalls they are narwalls, narwalls just don let them touch your ballsNarwhales narwhales swimming in the ocean causing a commotion cuz they are so awesome Narwhales narwhales swimming in the ocean causing a commotion cuz they are so awesome. Narwalls they are narwalls, narwalls just don let them touch your ballsNarwhales narwhales swimming in the ocean causing a commotion cuz they are so awesome Narwhales narwhales swimming in the ocean causing a commotion cuz they are so awesome. Narwalls they are narwalls, narwalls just don let them touch your ballsNarwhales narwhales swimming in the ocean causing a commotion cuz they are so awesome Narwhales narwhales swimming in the ocean causing a commotion cuz they are so awesome. Narwalls they are narwalls, narwalls just don let them touch your ballsNarwhales narwhales swimming in the ocean causing a commotion cuz they are so awesome Narwhales narwhales swimming in the ocean causing a commotion cuz they are so awesome. Narwalls they are narwalls, narwalls just don let them touch your ballsNarwhales narwhales swimming in the ocean causing a commotion cuz they are so awesome Narwhales narwhales swimming in the ocean causing a commotion cuz they are so awesome. Narwalls they are narwalls, narwalls just don let them touch your ballsNarwhales narwhales swimming in the ocean causing a commotion cuz they are so awesome Narwhales narwhales swimming in the ocean causing a commotion cuz they are so awesome. Narwalls they are narwalls, narwalls just don let them touch your ballsNarwhales narwhales swimming in the ocean causing a commotion cuz they are so awesome Narwhales narwhales swimming in the ocean causing a commotion cuz they are so awesome. Narwalls they are narwalls, narwalls just don let them touch your ballsNarwhales narwhales swimming in the ocean causing a commotion cuz they are so awesome Narwhales narwhales swimming in the ocean causing a commotion cuz they are so awesome. Narwalls they are narwalls, narwalls just don let them touch your ballsNarwhales narwhales swimming in the ocean causing a commotion cuz they are so awesome Narwhales narwhales swimming in the ocean causing a commotion cuz they are so awesome. Narwalls they are narwalls, narwalls just don let them touch your ballsNarwhales narwhales swimming in the ocean causing a commotion cuz they are so awesome Narwhales narwhales swimming in the ocean causing a commotion cuz they are so awesome. Narwalls they are narwalls, narwalls just don let them touch your ballsNarwhales narwhales swimming in the ocean causing a commotion cuz they are so awesome Narwhales narwhales swimming in the ocean causing a commotion cuz they are so awesome. Narwalls they are narwalls, narwalls just don let them touch your ballsNarwhales narwhales swimming in the ocean causing a commotion cuz they are so awesome Narwhales narwhales swimming in the ocean causing a commotion cuz they are so awesome. Narwalls they are narwalls, narwalls just don let them touch your ballsNarwhales narwhales swimming in the ocean causing a commotion cuz they are so awesome Narwhales narwhales swimming in the ocean causing a commotion cuz they are so awesome. Narwalls they are narwalls, narwalls just don let them touch your ballsNarwhales narwhales swimming in the ocean causing a commotion cuz they are so awesome Narwhales narwhales swimming in the ocean causing a commotion cuz they are so awesome. Narwalls they are narwalls, narwalls just don let them touch your ballsNarwhales narwhales swimming in the ocean causing a commotion cuz they are so awesome Narwhales narwhales swimming in the ocean causing a commotion cuz they are so awesome. Narwalls they are narwalls, narwalls just don let them touch your ballsNarwhales narwhales swimming in the ocean causing a commotion cuz they are so awesome Narwhales narwhales swimming in the ocean causing a commotion cuz they are so awesome. Narwalls they are narwalls, narwalls just don let them touch your ballsNarwhales narwhales swimming in the ocean causing a commotion cuz they are so awesome Narwhales narwhales swimming in the ocean causing a commotion cuz they are so awesome. Narwalls they are narwalls, narwalls just don let them touch your ballsNarwhales narwhales swimming in the ocean causing a commotion cuz they are so awesome Narwhales narwhales swimming in the ocean causing a commotion cuz they are so awesome. Narwalls they are narwalls, narwalls just don let them touch your ballsNarwhales narwhales swimming in the ocean causing a commotion cuz they are so awesome Narwhales narwhales swimming in the ocean causing a commotion cuz they are so awesome. Narwalls they are narwalls, narwalls just don let them touch your ballsNarwhales narwhales swimming in the ocean causing a commotion cuz they are so awesome Narwhales narwhales swimming in the ocean causing a commotion cuz they are so awesome. Narwalls they are narwalls, narwalls just don let them touch your ballsNarwhales narwhales swimming in the ocean causing a commotion cuz they are so awesome Narwhales narwhales swimming in the ocean causing a commotion cuz they are so awesome. Narwalls they are narwalls, narwalls just don let them touch your ballsNarwhales narwhales swimming in the ocean causing a commotion cuz they are so awesome Narwhales narwhales swimming in the ocean causing a commotion cuz they are so awesome. Narwalls they are narwalls, narwalls just don let them touch your ballsNarwhales narwhales swimming in the ocean causing a commotion cuz they are so awesome Narwhales narwhales swimming in the ocean causing a commotion cuz they are so awesome. Narwalls they are narwalls, narwalls just don let them touch your ballsNarwhales narwhales swimming in the ocean causing a commotion cuz they are so awesome Narwhales narwhales swimming in the ocean causing a commotion cuz they are so awesome. Narwalls they are narwalls, narwalls just don let them touch your ballsNarwhales narwhales swimming in the ocean causing a commotion cuz they are so awesome Narwhales narwhales swimming in the ocean causing a commotion cuz they are so awesome. Narwalls they are narwalls, narwalls just don let them touch your ballsNarwhales narwhales swimming in the ocean causing a commotion cuz they are so awesome Narwhales narwhales swimming in the ocean causing a commotion cuz they are so awesome. Narwalls they are narwalls, narwalls just don let them touch your ballsNarwhales narwhales swimming in the ocean causing a commotion cuz they are so awesome Narwhales narwhales swimming in the ocean causing a commotion cuz they are so awesome. Narwalls they are narwalls, narwalls just don let them touch your ballsNarwhales narwhales swimming in the ocean causing a commotion cuz they are so awesome Narwhales narwhales swimming in the ocean causing a commotion cuz they are so awesome. Narwalls they are narwalls, narwalls just don let them touch your ballsNarwhales narwhales swimming in the ocean causing a commotion cuz they are so awesome Narwhales narwhales swimming in the ocean causing a commotion cuz they are so awesome. Narwalls they are narwalls, narwalls just don let them touch your ballsNarwhales narwhales swimming in the ocean causing a commotion cuz they are so awesome Narwhales narwhales swimming in the ocean causing a commotion cuz they are so awesome. Narwalls they are narwalls, narwalls just don let them touch your ballsNarwhales narwhales swimming in the ocean causing a commotion cuz they are so awesome Narwhales narwhales swimming in the ocean causing a commotion cuz they are so awesome. Narwalls they are narwalls, narwalls just don let them touch your ballsNarwhales narwhales swimming in the ocean causing a commotion cuz they are so awesome Narwhales narwhales swimming in the ocean causing a commotion cuz they are so awesome. Narwalls they are narwalls, narwalls just don let them touch your ballsNarwhales narwhales swimming in the ocean causing a commotion cuz they are so awesome Narwhales narwhales swimming in the ocean causing a commotion cuz they are so awesome. Narwalls they are narwalls, narwalls just don let them touch your ballsNarwhales narwhales swimming in the ocean causing a commotion cuz they are so awesome Narwhales narwhales swimming in the ocean causing a commotion cuz they are so awesome. Narwalls they are narwalls, narwalls just don let them touch your ballsNarwhales narwhales swimming in the ocean causing a commotion cuz they are so awesome Narwhales narwhales swimming in the ocean causing a commotion cuz they are so awesome. Narwalls they are narwalls, narwalls just don let them touch your ballsNarwhales narwhales swimming in the ocean causing a commotion cuz they are so awesome Narwhales narwhales swimming in the ocean causing a commotion cuz they are so awesome. Narwalls they are narwalls, narwalls just don let them touch your ballsNarwhales narwhales swimming in the ocean causing a commotion cuz they are so awesome Narwhales narwhales swimming in the ocean causing a commotion cuz they are so awesome. Narwalls they are narwalls, narwalls just don let them touch your ballsNarwhales narwhales swimming in the ocean causing a commotion cuz they are so awesome Narwhales narwhales swimming in the ocean causing a commotion cuz they are so awesome. Narwalls they are narwalls, narwalls just don let them touch your ballsNarwhales narwhales swimming in the ocean causing a commotion cuz they are so awesome Narwhales narwhales swimming in the ocean causing a commotion cuz they are so awesome. Narwalls they are narwalls, narwalls just don let them touch your ballsNarwhales narwhales swimming in the ocean causing a commotion cuz they are so awesome Narwhales narwhales swimming in the ocean causing a commotion cuz they are so awesome. Narwalls they are narwalls, narwalls just don let them touch your ballsNarwhales narwhales swimming in the ocean causing a commotion cuz they are so awesome Narwhales narwhales swimming in the ocean causing a commotion cuz they are so awesome. Narwalls they are narwalls, narwalls just don let them touch your ballsNarwhales narwhales swimming in the ocean causing a commotion cuz they are so awesome Narwhales narwhales swimming in the ocean causing a commotion cuz they are so awesome. Narwalls they are narwalls, narwalls just don let them touch your ballsNarwhales narwhales swimming in the ocean causing a commotion cuz they are so awesome Narwhales narwhales swimming in the ocean causing a commotion cuz they are so awesome. Narwalls they are narwalls, narwalls just don let them touch your ballsNarwhales narwhales swimming in the ocean causing a commotion cuz they are so awesome Narwhales narwhales swimming in the ocean causing a commotion cuz they are so awesome. Narwalls they are narwalls, narwalls just don let them touch your ballsNarwhales narwhales swimming in the ocean causing a commotion cuz they are so awesome Narwhales narwhales swimming in the ocean causing a commotion cuz they are so awesome. Narwalls they are narwalls, narwalls just don let them touch your ballsNarwhales narwhales swimming in the ocean causing a commotion cuz they are so awesome Narwhales narwhales swimming in the ocean causing a commotion cuz they are so awesome. Narwalls they are narwalls, narwalls just don let them touch your ballsNarwhales narwhales swimming in the ocean causing a commotion cuz they are so awesome Narwhales narwhales swimming in the ocean causing a commotion cuz they are so awesome. Narwalls they are narwalls, narwalls just don let them touch your ballsNarwhales narwhales swimming in the ocean causing a commotion cuz they are so awesome Narwhales narwhales swimming in the ocean causing a commotion cuz they are so awesome. Narwalls they are narwalls, narwalls just don let them touch your ballsNarwhales narwhales swimming in the ocean causing a commotion cuz they are so awesome Narwhales narwhales swimming in the ocean causing a commotion cuz they are so awesome. Narwalls they are narwalls, narwalls just don let them touch your ballsNarwhales narwhales swimming in the ocean causing a commotion cuz they are so awesome Narwhales narwhales swimming in the ocean causing a commotion cuz they are so awesome. Narwalls they are narwalls, narwalls just don let them touch your ballsNarwhales narwhales swimming in the ocean causing a commotion cuz they are so awesome Narwhales narwhales swimming in the ocean causing a commotion cuz they are so awesome. Narwalls they are narwalls, narwalls just don let them touch your ballsNarwhales narwhales swimming in the ocean causing a commotion cuz they are so awesome Narwhales narwhales swimming in the ocean causing a commotion cuz they are so awesome. Narwalls they are narwalls, narwalls just don let them touch your ballsNarwhales narwhales swimming in the ocean causing a commotion cuz they are so awesome Narwhales narwhales swimming in the ocean causing a commotion cuz they are so awesome. Narwalls they are narwalls, narwalls just don let them touch your ballsNarwhales narwhales swimming in the ocean causing a commotion cuz they are so awesome Narwhales narwhales swimming in the ocean causing a commotion cuz they are so awesome. Narwalls they are narwalls, narwalls just don let them touch your ballsNarwhales narwhales swimming in the ocean causing a commotion cuz they are so awesome Narwhales narwhales swimming in the ocean causing a commotion cuz they are so awesome. Narwalls they are narwalls, narwalls just don let them touch your ballsNarwhales narwhales swimming in the ocean causing a commotion cuz they are so awesome Narwhales narwhales swimming in the ocean causing a commotion cuz they are so awesome. Narwalls they are narwalls, narwalls just don let them touch your ballsNarwhales narwhales swimming in the ocean causing a commotion cuz they are so awesome Narwhales narwhales swimming in the ocean causing a commotion cuz they are so awesome. Narwalls they are narwalls, narwalls just don let them touch your ballsNarwhales narwhales swimming in the ocean causing a commotion cuz they are so awesome Narwhales narwhales swimming in the ocean causing a commotion cuz they are so awesome. Narwalls they are narwalls, narwalls just don let them touch your ballsNarwhales narwhales swimming in the ocean causing a commotion cuz they are so awesome Narwhales narwhales swimming in the ocean causing a commotion cuz they are so awesome. Narwalls they are narwalls, narwalls just don let them touch your ballsNarwhales narwhales swimming in the ocean causing a commotion cuz they are so awesome Narwhales narwhales swimming in the ocean causing a commotion cuz they are so awesome. Narwalls they are narwalls, narwalls just don let them touch your ballsNarwhales narwhales swimming in the ocean causing a commotion cuz they are so awesome Narwhales narwhales swimming in the ocean causing a commotion cuz they are so awesome. Narwalls they are narwalls, narwalls just don let them touch your ballsNarwhales narwhales swimming in the ocean causing a commotion cuz they are so awesome Narwhales narwhales swimming in the ocean causing a commotion cuz they are so awesome. Narwalls they are narwalls, narwalls just don let them touch your ballsNarwhales narwhales swimming in the ocean causing a commotion cuz they are so awesome Narwhales narwhales swimming in the ocean causing a commotion cuz they are so awesome. Narwalls they are narwalls, narwalls just don let them touch your ballsNarwhales narwhales swimming in the ocean causing a commotion cuz they are so awesome Narwhales narwhales swimming in the ocean causing a commotion cuz they are so awesome. Narwalls they are narwalls, narwalls just don let them touch your ballsNarwhales narwhales swimming in the ocean causing a commotion cuz they are so awesome Narwhales narwhales swimming in the ocean causing a commotion cuz they are so awesome. Narwalls they are narwalls, narwalls just don let them touch your ballsNarwhales narwhales swimming in the ocean causing a commotion cuz they are so awesome Narwhales narwhales swimming in the ocean causing a commotion cuz they are so awesome. Narwalls they are narwalls, narwalls just don let them touch your ballsNarwhales narwhales swimming in the ocean causing a commotion cuz they are so awesome Narwhales narwhales swimming in the ocean causing a commotion cuz they are so awesome. Narwalls they are narwalls, narwalls just don let them touch your ballsNarwhales narwhales swimming in the ocean causing a commotion cuz they are so awesome Narwhales narwhales swimming in the ocean causing a commotion cuz they are so awesome. Narwalls they are narwalls, narwalls just don let them touch your ballsNarwhales narwhales swimming in the ocean causing a commotion cuz they are so awesome Narwhales narwhales swimming in the ocean causing a commotion cuz they are so awesome. Narwalls they are narwalls, narwalls just don let them touch your ballsNarwhales narwhales swimming in the ocean causing a commotion cuz they are so awesome Narwhales narwhales swimming in the ocean causing a commotion cuz they are so awesome. Narwalls they are narwalls, narwalls just don let them touch your ballsNarwhales narwhales swimming in the ocean causing a commotion cuz they are so awesome Narwhales narwhales swimming in the ocean causing a commotion cuz they are so awesome. Narwalls they are narwalls, narwalls just don let them touch your ballsNarwhales narwhales swimming in the ocean causing a commotion cuz they are so awesome Narwhales narwhales swimming in the ocean causing a commotion cuz they are so awesome. Narwalls they are narwalls, narwalls just don let them touch your ballsNarwhales narwhales swimming in the ocean causing a commotion cuz they are so awesome Narwhales narwhales swimming in the ocean causing a commotion cuz they are so awesome. Narwalls they are narwalls, narwalls just don let them touch your ballsNarwhales narwhales swimming in the ocean causing a commotion cuz they are so awesome Narwhales narwhales swimming in the ocean causing a commotion cuz they are so awesome. Narwalls they are narwalls, narwalls just don let them touch your ballsNarwhales narwhales swimming in the ocean causing a commotion cuz they are so awesome Narwhales narwhales swimming in the ocean causing a commotion cuz they are so awesome. Narwalls they are narwalls, narwalls just don let them touch your ballsNarwhales narwhales swimming in the ocean causing a commotion cuz they are so awesome Narwhales narwhales swimming in the ocean causing a commotion cuz they are so awesome. Narwalls they are narwalls, narwalls just don let them touch your ballsNarwhales narwhales swimming in the ocean causing a commotion cuz they are so awesome Narwhales narwhales swimming in the ocean causing a commotion cuz they are so awesome. Narwalls they are narwalls, narwalls just don let them touch your ballsNarwhales narwhales swimming in the ocean causing a commotion cuz they are so awesome Narwhales narwhales swimming in the ocean causing a commotion cuz they are so awesome. Narwalls they are narwalls, narwalls just don let them touch your ballsNarwhales narwhales swimming in the ocean causing a commotion cuz they are so awesome Narwhales narwhales swimming in the ocean causing a commotion cuz they are so awesome. Narwalls they are narwalls, narwalls just don let them touch your ballsNarwhales narwhales swimming in the ocean causing a commotion cuz they are so awesome Narwhales narwhales swimming in the ocean causing a commotion cuz they are so awesome. Narwalls they are narwalls, narwalls just don let them touch your ballsNarwhales narwhales swimming in the ocean causing a commotion cuz they are so awesome Narwhales narwhales swimming in the ocean causing a commotion cuz they are so awesome. Narwalls they are narwalls, narwalls just don let them touch your ballsNarwhales narwhales swimming in the ocean causing a commotion cuz they are so awesome Narwhales narwhales swimming in the ocean causing a commotion cuz they are so awesome. Narwalls they are narwalls, narwalls just don let them touch your ballsNarwhales narwhales swimming in the ocean causing a commotion cuz they are so awesome Narwhales narwhales swimming in the ocean causing a commotion cuz they are so awesome. Narwalls they are narwalls, narwalls just don let them touch your ballsNarwhales narwhales swimming in the ocean causing a commotion cuz they are so awesome Narwhales narwhales swimming in the ocean causing a commotion cuz they are so awesome. Narwalls they are narwalls, narwalls just don let them touch your ballsNarwhales narwhales swimming in the ocean causing a commotion cuz they are so awesome Narwhales narwhales swimming in the ocean causing a commotion cuz they are so awesome. Narwalls they are narwalls, narwalls just don let them touch your ballsNarwhales narwhales swimming in the ocean causing a commotion cuz they are so awesome Narwhales narwhales swimming in the ocean causing a commotion cuz they are so awesome. Narwalls they are narwalls, narwalls just don let them touch your ballsNarwhales narwhales swimming in the ocean causing a commotion cuz they are so awesome Narwhales narwhales swimming in the ocean causing a commotion cuz they are so awesome. Narwalls they are narwalls, narwalls just don let them touch your ballsNarwhales narwhales swimming in the ocean causing a commotion cuz they are so awesome Narwhales narwhales swimming in the ocean causing a commotion cuz they are so awesome. Narwalls they are narwalls, narwalls just don let them touch your ballsNarwhales narwhales swimming in the ocean causing a commotion cuz they are so awesome Narwhales narwhales swimming in the ocean causing a commotion cuz they are so awesome. Narwalls they are narwalls, narwalls just don let them touch your ballsNarwhales narwhales swimming in the ocean causing a commotion cuz they are so awesome Narwhales narwhales swimming in the ocean causing a commotion cuz they are so awesome. Narwalls they are narwalls, narwalls just don let them touch your ballsNarwhales narwhales swimming in the ocean causing a commotion cuz they are so awesome Narwhales narwhales swimming in the ocean causing a commotion cuz they are so awesome. Narwalls they are narwalls, narwalls just don let them touch your ballsNarwhales narwhales swimming in the ocean causing a commotion cuz they are so awesome Narwhales narwhales swimming in the ocean causing a commotion cuz they are so awesome. Narwalls they are narwalls, narwalls just don let them touch your ballsNarwhales narwhales swimming in the ocean causing a commotion cuz they are so awesome Narwhales narwhales swimming in the ocean causing a commotion cuz they are so awesome. Narwalls they are narwalls, narwalls just don let them touch your ballsNarwhales narwhales swimming in the ocean causing a commotion cuz they are so awesome Narwhales narwhales swimming in the ocean causing a commotion cuz they are so awesome. Narwalls they are narwalls, narwalls just don let them touch your ballsNarwhales narwhales swimming in the ocean causing a commotion cuz they are so awesome Narwhales narwhales swimming in the ocean causing a commotion cuz they are so awesome. Narwalls they are narwalls, narwalls just don let them touch your ballsNarwhales narwhales swimming in the ocean causing a commotion cuz they are so awesome Narwhales narwhales swimming in the ocean causing a commotion cuz they are so awesome. Narwalls they are narwalls, narwalls just don let them touch your ballsNarwhales narwhales swimming in the ocean causing a commotion cuz they are so awesome Narwhales narwhales swimming in the ocean causing a commotion cuz they are so awesome. Narwalls they are narwalls, narwalls just don let them touch your balls"

"Dammit Waluigi here is my life savings now leave me alone"


End file.
